superdungeonexplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Hexcast Sorceress 2.0
Hero is not yet released and subject to change Trained in the dark art of hexes and curses, the Hexcast Covens are uneasy allies to the ruler of Crystalia. Nonetheless their potency in battle cannot be denied. Slowing enemies, shattering armor, and weakening their foes a Hexcast Sorceress can lay even the mightiest low. Stats * Type: Human Hero * Crystal Affinity: '''Ruby * '''Abilities: '''None * '''Unique Actions: Frozen Feet, Broken Bones * Potions: Cursed Concoction, Wizard Wings * Movement Points: 6 * Action Points: 3 * Stregth: 2B (Melee: 1) * Armor: 3B (Defense) * Willpower: '''2B 1R (Magic: 8) * '''Dexterity: 1B 1R * Hearts: 5 * Potion Quantity: 2 Gameplay Stats: '''The Hexcast Sorceress has high offense with 2B1R WILL and average defense with 3B ARM. '''Abilities: '''The Sorceress has two offensive actions that each deal a different status effect. '''Frozen Feet '''inflicts Ice. '''Broken Bones '''inflicts Bane. '''Potion: Cursed Concoction is a support potion with range 6 Burst 1 WILL vs WILL that deals Hex. The hero that uses this potion must roll to hit and targets have a chance to defend, but the potion does not deal any wounds. This potion can be powerful to mitigate the Consul's offense in the following turn if the Heroes were unable to defeat many models during their activation. Cursed Concoction has reduced effectiveness in Arcade because monsters do not have WILL and ARM tends to be higher on average. Likewise, only gang elites and bosses attack so Hexing minions has no impact. Finally, in Arcade 2.0 monsters remove debuffs at the end of their activation and activate every turn. Cursed Concoction generally needs a WILL hero to consistently hit with the potion, but as it does not deal wounds and debuffs are not persistent in SDE 2.0, it is a relatively weak potion compared to red AOE potions that also debuff. Wizard Wings gives 1B WILL and Fly. It may be used by the Sorceress to increase her offense to 3B1R WILL (3.17 avg/9 max stars) which is generally sufficient to wound most elites and mini bosses without equipment. The 1B WILL is often used offensively as there are few heroes that defend with WILL. Fly can be useful in many situations as it can allow heroes to both engage and disengage regardless of most Tile Effects, move over monsters blockading a dungeon entrance, or to gain better LOS over enemy models to perform a more advantageous AOE attack. Fly is usually advantageous, but it also means the Hero is cannot block LOS using Tile Effects such as Structures. Make sure to end movement on an open square as the potion's effect ends with the Hero's next activation's upkeep. Strategy: '''The Hexcast Sorceress is an offensive Debuffer WILL hero and lacks any AOE. She has access to two unique offensive actions that deal Ice and Bane. As her unique actions only cost 1 action point and debuff her target, the Sorceress should prioritize monsters with multiple wounds that will suffer the effects of her debuffs. She tends to be weak against the large groups of weak monsters that typically need AOE to deal with, but is subsequently much stronger against bosses and monsters if she is successful at landing her debuffs. The Sorceress will typically want to activate first during the Hero turn and attack with '''Broken Bones until her target is Baned to increase the chance for subsequent attacks to hit and wound the monster. Frozen Feet prevents the monster from using unique actions, which is very powerful against models that rely primarily on their unique actions to defeat the Heroes. Unlike a traditional Blaster, the Sorceress first relies on debuffing her target with Bane and can pass that advantage on to other heroes during their activation. In SDE 2.0, all models now remove debuffs at the end of their activation, greatly reducing the effectiveness of the Hexcast Sorceress as debuffs must be reapplied after each monster's activation. In Arcade, all mobs activate every Consul turn in most situations, making it almost impossible for the Sorceress to keep a target completely debuffed. Equipment/Buffs: '''The Sorceress should use WILL to improve her offense and ARM to improve her defense. She will typically never need STR or DEX. As she lacks any AOE, giving her equipment that give her the option can give her flexibility to more efficiently deal with weaker monsters. Although she already has access to many debuffs, giving debuff equipment to the Sorceress can make her more efficient at debuffing targets as she always has ready access to Bane. The party will need to decide whether there is another hero with AOE that could debuff multiple targets more effectively than concentrating the debuff attacks with the Sorceress. '''Limitations: '''The Sorceress lacks any innate AOE and is reliant on her party to deal with large groups of weak monsters. She is reliant on hitting her target with Broken Bones/Bane to be effective. Wizard Wing's being limited to 1B WILL buff is not generally sufficient to distinguish her as a Blaster unless she is lucky enough to hit her target with Broken Bones/Bane first so can have trouble with monsters that start with high defense. Wizard Wings also gives her pseudo access to disengage, but is reliant on the specific Tiles for effectiveness and lasts until the Hero's next activation's upkeep so can leave her in an exposed, vulnerable position to ranged monsters since it may be harder for her to break LOS. The Consul should position multiple monsters with strong attacks to avoid being hit with Cursed Concoction's Burst 1. The Sorceress's effectiveness is completely tied to her unique actions and debuffs, so she is especially weak against monsters that are immune to status effects and Ice. In SDE 2.0, all models now remove debuffs at the end of their activation, greatly reducing the effectiveness of the Hexcast Sorceress as debuffs must be reapplied after each monster's activation. In Arcade, all mobs activate every Consul turn in most situations, making it almost impossible for the Sorceress to keep a target completely debuffed. '''Party: The Hexcast Sorceress can fill the WILL offense role in most parties and specializes in helping the party defeat bosses that are susceptible to her debuffs. Her party typically needs another hero fill the AOE role and ideally Heal role as the Sorceress's debuffs can mitigate the Consul's offense, she cannot truly heal wounds or debuffs. Due to Broken Bones, the Sorceress's party may not need a devoted Blaster as long as the bosses are not immune to Bane. Although her Wizards Wings potion is beneficial to WILL heroes and they can also use her Cursed Concoction, unless the other hero has red WILL potions the supply the Hexcast Sorceress with additional AOE magic attacks, the competition for WILL loot may not be worth the benefits. Hexcast FK vs 2.0: Hexcast Sorceress loses Hobbled Hands for Cursed Concoction and gains an additional potion slot in the transition to 2.0. She is significantly weaker in 2.0 primarily due to the SDE 2.0 rule changes to status effects being removed at the end of a model's activation, including monsters. Prior to 2.0, the Sorceress would usually drink Wizard Wings and spend her activation debuffing a single target with Bane, Hex, and Ice. From there the target would typically be trivial for the heroes to defeat as the Consul had limited options to remove debuffs. In 2.0, the Sorceress still has the option to do the same except Hex a single target as she'd need to pick between Wizard Wings and Cursed Concoction. Cursed Concoction has the advantage that her party can use it instead of the Sorcress and it can Hex multiple models, but does so at a shorter range. It still requires a WILL roll, meaning in most parties only the Sorceress can reliably hit with the potion. The Sorceress's debuffs are still powerful in 2.0, but no longer completely shut down a Consul that has limited to no means to remove status effects compared to a Hero that can toss them out on demand. 2.0 also introduces more decision making to playing the Sorceress by making Cursed Concoction a potentially more powerful defensive action compared to Hobbled Hands, but comes with the tradeoff of becoming a support potion. Also see: Hexcast Sorceress SuperDungeonExplorer Character Review Available Through * Super Dungeon: Arcade Category:Heroes __NOEDITSECTION__